


Contradictions

by HighLadyoftheNightCourt



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Guilt, Mildly Dubious Consent, Possession, Seduction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 17:14:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19398724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HighLadyoftheNightCourt/pseuds/HighLadyoftheNightCourt
Summary: "It must be confusing loving and hating someone at the same time. Looking at me and seeing both the victim and the murderer. Unsure if you want to smother me in kisses or wrap your hands around my throat until I can't breathe.""What will it be, Bellamy?"-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Josephine seduces Bellamy while being in Clarke's body.





	Contradictions

He never thought that the first time he would kiss Clarke would be under these circumstances. Not that he thought about kissing Clarke. And technically, it wasn't Clarke he was kissing, but Clarke's lips, crushing into his, hungry, demanding and arrogant in a way that showed she wasn't used to hearing no.

"I can't." He breathed, scared because he was already ruined and it only took one kiss. 

He really couldn't. No matter how much he craved giving in, he couldn't. 

Clarke's --no, not Clarke's-- Josephine's hands crept up his torso, winding their way around his neck like snakes and dragging him closer. "I am a Prime. A Goddess. You will not refuse me." 

He wanted to, Goddamnit. He wanted to tell her no, to push her away but he was weak. 

Forgive me.

He wasn't sure to whom he was telling it to, Echo or Clarke. It didn't matter. He deserved the forgiveness of neither.

Josephine is growing impatient. "Come on, Bellamy. We both know you desire this body. Save your breath. I've seen the way you look at me."

"It's not you I'm looking at." He is cold and direct, tired of pretending.

She laughs and he feels a hot flash of anger. It is Clarke's voice, but not a sound his friend would have ever made. It is too high, too self-assured and it makes him nauseous. 

"It must be confusing loving and hating someone at the same time. Looking at me and seeing both the victim and the murderer. Unsure if you want to smother me in kisses or wrap your hands around my throat until I can't breathe." She starts playing with her hair, a trademark move that shatters any illusion that the person in front of him is Clarke. "What will it be, Bellamy?" 

In an instant, he has her pressed against the wall, hand around her throat just like she described. "I could kill you."

She smiles. "No." She sighs as if he has disappointed her. "You would never hurt this body; you like it too much."

He slaps her, just to prove her wrong but immediately feels ashamed. It only makes her laugh again. 

"Kiss me." 

He does. 

It tastes like both victory and defeat, salvation and damnation. He is drowning and breathing for the first time. 

"Clarke." He groans, overwhelmed by skilled hands taking off his clothes and persistent lips sucking at his pulse point. 

"Not quite."

He is gentle and loving until she makes a wrong move or sound that brings him back to his wretched reality. He becomes cruel, punishing, hateful and then almost stops altogether because she moans the loudest when he is biting instead of kissing her. Everything feels wrong. Nothing has ever felt more right than hearing his name falling off her lips, ragged and pleading, utterly wrecked. She sighs and he is so painfully certain that it is the real Clarke that it knocks all breath out of him. 

She leaves the room as quickly as she entered it, but not before saying, "Don't feel guilty, Bellamy. She enjoyed it as much as I did. Perhaps even more."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, please consider leaving a comment. I wrote this as a one-shot, but I might turn it into a series. If you would like that, let me know. Thanks for reading!


End file.
